


Falling (For You)

by A_Zap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Extreme trust falls, F/F, Trust, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Ruby was falling and yet she wasn’t afraid.White Rose Week Day 7: Trust





	Falling (For You)

Ruby was falling.

She twisted about in mid-air trying to find some way to catch herself on something, anything. She'd dropped Crescent Rose and seen it spiral away into the forest below. She didn't have anything else on her that she could use as even her cape just streamed behind her from the air current.

And yet Ruby didn't feel panicked at all. An almost serene calm had overtaken her even as she was surely falling to her death. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Because somehow, she just knew…

"Ruby!"

Arms encircled Ruby, jolting her to a stop as she felt like her bones rattled from the change in pace. She sucked in another breath as she reflexively grasped the body that had stopped her fault.

Reopening her eyes, for a second, Ruby could only see white and ice-blue. With a blink, she found herself looking up at Weiss's face. Weiss's hair whipped around her from the breeze and she looked slightly pissed at Ruby, pursing her lips tightly as she checked Ruby over for damage. Still, her arms didn't loosen at all.

Glancing down, Ruby saw that they were on the back of a spectral Nevermore, one of Weiss's latest summons. Her partner had probably brought it forth to get to her faster than her normal glyphs could.

Ruby wondered if this was actually the Nevermore they had defeated with the team when they first became partners.

Finally, Weiss seemed satisfied with her onceover and switched to full scolding mode. "What in the world were you thinking?!" She yelled to be heard over the wingbeats. "Losing your weapon like that and letting yourself fall? You could've died!"

"But I didn't!" Ruby replied, cheekily. She couldn't help but feel a grin begin to tug at her lips, even as Weiss grew more agitated.

"But you could have though! Take your own safety into account for once!" Weiss's eyes narrowed at her full smile now. "And why are you smiling like that?!"

"I knew it'd be okay!" Ruby said.

Weiss groaned. "You couldn't know that – "

"Because I've got you!" Ruby's grin widened at Weiss's astonished blink. "I trusted you to catch me!"

A startled blush painted Weiss's face. In a blink, her expression switched from shocked surprise at Ruby's words to a pouting glower that didn't ease her blush in the slightest. "Dolt." She said as she directed the Nevermore down.

Ruby laughed. "But I'm your dolt." She took a special pleasure from the fact that Weiss didn't correct her.

No matter the circumstances, Ruby knew that she could trust her partner.

Weiss would always be there to catch her if she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Extreme Trust Falls, perfect for White Rose Week Day 7: Trust. Just a quick, sweet thing since I had the time. But I don't really have anything prepared for any of the other days I've missed, so yeah, hope you like this.


End file.
